Rules
by Remenants
Summary: Peter and Hiro ride the subway as escorts, and Peter muses on various things, until someone decides to break some of the rules. One Shot.


Rules

By Remnants

Heroes is NBC's. This takes place a long time after 1.08, 'Eight Minutes to Midnight.'

Peter couldn't help but chuckle every time he saw it. Hiro's soul patch, a true fashion statement, Nathan out and out laughed, even Mohinder ended up in a coughing fit. True, Peter had knew it was coming, the Hiro he saw on the subway in what seemed to be an eon ago had it. True he hadn't really noticed it given the circumstances, but it was there.

Hiro was thankfully good natured about it…to a point. You could think it was funny, if you were a part of the group you could openly laugh, but you never EVER made fun of it. You did and you'd find yourself suddenly out in the middle of Times Square in just your underwear. D.L. almost killed Hiro after that, well…he would have seriously tried. Thankfully Micah played peacemaker again, at least until they found out that Jessica had…

Peter shuddered. He thanked the heavens that Niki was back to normal again. He hated to have to owe a debt of gratitude to Bennet and his flunkies, but such was life. Speaking of those paranoid control freaks, he looked around on the subway car. It was almost comical. There they were in the middle of rush hour, in a New York Subway, and yet Hiro, Ted, and himself not only had seats, but room enough to stretch out. The other patrons had either crammed into other cars, and when there wasn't enough room for that, pressed against the ends of both sides, as if the three of them were lepers.

Mohinder would have had one of his speeches about this kind of thing. Honestly those things almost put everyone asleep. He much preferred Issac's version of this condition, "People are stupid." Again he had to give a little gratitude to Bennet, but more to Nathan and his speech. Still, fear of difference was one bitch of an enemy, the only way to deal with it was to keep doing what he was doing, and let Mohinder, Nathan, and that stupid glasses wearing condescending piece of…

"Can I get something to drink?" Ted said breaking Peter's thoughts.

Hiro and Peter looked at each other. Peter wished Matt was here, why WASN'T he here? Ted and him got along much better than anyone else, but he was pulling ClaireWatch. Even though Peter doubted that either one needed to be guarded any more. However, if Issac's pictures said that HE was still alive, then HE was still alive.

"We'll get something from a vendor when we get off." Peter said.

Ted sighed and readjusted his glove/manacles a little. Peter stared at them, if Micah had screwed up those things the first thing he would do as a ghost would be to wring that brat's neck. Hiro was staring past Ted to the flickering shadows that passed by the window. Peter and Ted both looked at him and then each other and sighed that same 'Well HE'S not going to be joining us for a while' sigh.

"Hey." Ted said. He cocked his head at Hiro. "Which one?"

Peter scowled at Ted. He knew this was a taboo subject when Hiro was present in the room. Probably that's why he said it. Probably why Audrey, traitorous bitch that she was, always managed to mention one of them in his presence. Probably why Bennet's cronies always made sure that they said that, just to make sure that they could gain some form of power over him. Because that was what hurt him the most.

Peter once briefly thought about trying to copy Hiro's ability and try to fix things. He then thought better of it. It had taken Hiro an inordinate amount of time to get it right, and had made it clear how amazingly difficult it was. Plus, even if Peter pulled off a jump, how could he get back if he landed somewhere that was miles away where Hiro was? Best to leave time manipulation to the master.

"So, tell me, who is it?" Ted chuckled as he leaned towards Hiro.

"Ted, drop it." Peter said.

"You know, I'd always picture Pete here to be the emo of your little group." He shot Peter a nasty look. "He's got the hair for it." Peter reflexively brushed the hair out of his eyes. "But no…it's the great Hiro. So who are you being all misty eyed about?"

"Ted, stop it!" Peter said pushing him back in his seat.

"Let me guess…" He got that nasty look in his eyes that everyone got when they decided to try and take Hiro down a few pegs.

"That little fag that hung around pom poms?" He smirked. "Nah, you only think of him when she's around."

"That little stick that hung around Bennet?" He shook his head. "No, no, wrong people nearby." He tapped his chin. "Petrelli's here, but you weren't there when it happened, at least not the FIRST time. Wrong Petrelli anyway."

Peter just growled. Why did they DO this?

"Not that slut that hung around that psycho whore."

"You're acting like those bastards who…"

"Be quiet Petrelli, this is just what I need to keep calm." He said smugly. Peter just clenched his fists tightly. Why couldn't Matt be here?! He was the only one who could keep Ted from venting his anger on people. It wasn't Hiro's fault that what happened to him happened. Still Peter had to slightly accept that torture changed people for the worse. But that didn't give him the right to do this to Hiro.

"So, I guess that leaves the big two huh?" Ted chuckled.

"We don't do this about you and your wife!" Peter said desperate to stop what was going to happen next. Even though he knew that in Ted's mind that scar had been replaced with so many new ones that were still fresh.

"And judging by the way I saw you stroke that little piece of dirt on your face…" He gestured with his imprisoned hands to Hiro's soul patch.

Oh no, Peter's body went cold. He was going to violate the rule. Didn't he KNOW what happened when people made fun of his soul patch. If he had just brought up Ando then the ride could have finished without incident. But now…

"I always wondered why you wear that stupid thing, I guess she must have thought it was cute. Did she say it tick-" He suddenly stopped mid sentence and let out a gasp as his hands went towards his crotch. Cringing with the massive pain that could only come from a well placed kick to the one place that can perfectly paralyze anyone of the male persuasion.

Hiro hadn't moved an inch.

Hiro carried every death on his conscience. Peter was still amazed at how he had actually been sad at what they thought was Sylar's demise. Peter figured that's what made him the greatest hero of them all. You could talk about them with him, Claire especially found it helpful. However, even she knew the rule.

You could chuckle at Hiro's soul patch. If you were a member of the group then you could openly laugh at it. But you never EVER made fun of it.

Because he grew that for Charlie.


End file.
